Um Casamento da Pesada
by Toriin
Summary: Pein pede Konan em casamento... Como seria a hora do pedido? E as preparações? Leia e descubra todos os detalhes sobre esse casamento da pesada! o/ - Longfic //NOTA: Ih, gente, demorei pra atualizar. Em breve novo capítulo. Vick
1. Chapter 1

Um Casamento da Pesada! o/

Casal: PeinxKonan

Gênero: Humor/Romance

Rated: T pelos palavrões e temas mais ou menos impróprios.

Contém (ou não): Sem hentai, com palavrões, com temas adultos.

Summary: Pein pede Konan em casamento... Como seria a hora do pedido? E as preparações? Leia e descubra todos os detalhes sobre esse casamento da pesada! o/ -Longfic, sem hentai- Reviews, onegai!

* * *

**Cap. 1 - Coragem, Pein-sama!**

Era um lindo dia em uma floresta localizada em algum lugar por aí. Haviam poucos ruídos, apenas o barulho de uma cascata próxima, dos animais que se acolhiam em suas tocas, um fraquíssimo barulho que parecia ser alguém pisando em um boneco de argila e a suave brisa do vento sobre as folhas das árvores. Realmente um dia lindo para sair e tomar ar fresc-- **Peraí, um fraquíssimo barulho que parecia ser alguém pisando em um boneco de argila?** ESSA NÃO, É O DEIDAR--

(De dentro da caverna): _BOOOOOM!!!_ -explosão enorme, enorme mesmo-

Deidara: -saindo da caverna, com o rosto preto e os cabelos chamuscados- QUE DROGA DANNA, UN! .-\)

Sasori: -saindo também, no mesmo estado do outro- EU É QUE DEVERIA ESTAR DIZENDO ISSO! COMO EU IA SABER QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU UM DOS SEUS MALDITOS ANIMAIS DE ARGILA NO MEIO DO TAPETE? ¬¬

Deidara: Mas danna! T.\) O Godofredo era o meu favorito! Ç.\)

Sasori: Deidara. -muda de expressão e fica com uma cara kawaii- :3

Deidara: O quê? *-\) -fica todo feliz-

Sasori: Você gosta de torta? :3

Deidara: Sim! Eu amo torta! \*-\)/

Sasori: FODA-SE. Agora, limpe a bagunça que você fez. Eu vou sair um pouco. -fica sério de novo e sai pela floresta-

Deidara: DANNA, VOCÊ É MAU! T.\) -em choque, corre pra dentro da caverna-

Sasori: -murmura um palavrão inaudível-

Enquanto isso, nossos heróis... Opa, peraí. Deixa eu achar o papel certo. Caramba, narrar histórias é cada vez mais estressante. Ah, achei. Enquanto isso, dentro da caverna, um grupo de nukenins rank S estava lutando entre si por vagas no sofá.

Hidan: -empurra Kisame- Sai daí, eu quero ver o jogo também, idiota! Que merda! ¬¬#

Kisame: -joga Hidan longe- Vê se não enche, idiota. ¬¬ -volta a olhar para a TV-

Parece que está passando um jogo de futebol na TV. E nossos amigos Akatsukis não querem que nada estrague o seu momento diário de _relax_. Mas parece que hoje não é o dia de sorte deles! Aí vem o Pein! o/

Pein: Ô CAMBADA! PODEM IR SAINDO DAÍ, A-GO-RA! Ù:.:U9

Akatsukis: Hai! O.O -fogem para a cozinha-

Pein: Konanzinha, vem aqui! Por favor? n:.:nb -faz sinal-

Konan: -chega- Estou aqui, Pein-sama. Diga? n.n

Pein: Konanzinha... -se ajoelha-

Akatsukis: -assistindo tudo da cozinha-

Tobi: -com balde de pipoca- Que lindo o Pein-sama e a Konan-san \n.x/ -leva porrada-

Itachi: Cala a boca, idiota! A gente quer ouvir! ¬/.\¬#

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! .-x

Itachi: Tobi is a bad boy se não calar a boca! -/.\-'

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.x -corre e quase deixa o balde de pipoca cair-

Kakuzu: -pega o pote antes de cair- Nada de desperdícios nessa casa! Err... Digo, caverna. ù.u''

Era o momento M, a hora H, a decisiva para Pein e Konan. Eles estavam no maior clima, Pein estava abrindo a boca para terminar sua fala quando...

Deidara: (estava assistindo tudo pela janela) -entra na caverna gritando- CORAGEM, PEIN-SAMA! \nO\)b

Pein: DEIDARA, SOME DAQUI, SEU LOIRO BURRO! ¬::¬

Deidara: Eu só queria dar um apoio, chefinho! ;-\) -vai para a cozinha também-

Pein: -volta o olhar para Konan- Okay, sem interrupções dessa vez... K--

Hidan: -gritando da cozinha- VAI LÁ CHEFEEEE! Õ/

Pein: Ò.Ó**#**

Hidan: -se esconde atrás do Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: Sai de mim, idiota! ò.o

Hidan: T.T

Pein: Desculpe, Konan. -:.:-' Onde estávamos mesmo? n:.:n Ah sim. Kon--

Tobi: -levanta uma placa enorme em formato de coração com neon branco escrito "Vai lá Pein-sama! o/"- \

Pein: -enxota todo mundo de casa, menos a Konan e tranca as portas- Finalmente ¬:.:¬'

Konan: Ah, deixa eles, eles querem te dar uma força n.n'

Pein: Agora vai 8D Konan, quer casar comigo? *O*

Konan: Sim! °O°

Akatsukis: (da janela) -gritando- BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! O/

Pein: -faz não com os dedos- Só na hora do casamento! u:.:u

Konan: Não seja estúpido. ¬¬ -beija-

Akatsukis: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEE o/

Depois de pedir Konan em casamento, Pein decidiu desproibir relações na Akatsuki por um período indeterminado. Oba, yaoi! o/

Pein: -interrompe narradora- Nada de yaoi! ò:.:o Só HE-TE-RO! ù:.:u

Ahh, mas aí não tem graça! D: Bom, como eu ia dizendo... Depois da proposta, toda a organização suspendeu qualquer tipo de missão e até mesmo captura de jinchuurikis. As preocupações agora eram todas centradas no casamento. O modelo das roupas, quem seriam os padrinhos, de quê seria feito o bolo, a decoração, o local e a data. Cada detalhe era mais do que considerado, e todos estavam dispostos a fazer esse casamento dar realmente certo.

**CONTINUA! :3**

* * *

Ah, finalmente escrevi alguma coisa! ô.ô Agora finalmente tô de férias :D Não acredito que tive que fazer recuperação de geometria ¬¬' Fala sério, 6,67 (precisa de 7). Bom, mas agora que a tortura acabou, eu vou escrever bem mais! Garanto que logo logo vai sair o trailler e o cap. 1 do meu projeto de longfic, Kuroi Tales. É uma fic de OCs baseada na história da minha OC e nas aventuras que ela teve ao longo da vida, o time que se formou junto a essas viagens e tudo.

Bom, o que posso dizer? Eu quero reviews, certo? .-.

Se eu não tiver reviews, eu vou abandonar essa fic aqui! Então, nem que seja no anonimato, nem que seja pra dizer que ficou um saco de vômito com bosta, nem que seja pra dizer que até enfiar a cabeça no cu de um elefante seria melhor do que ter lido isso. Mas mandem reviews, certo? o/

Arigatou, e ja ne, minna! :D


	2. Pein, eu quero um vestido d algodão! TT

_NOTA: Eu tive que colocar um 'd' ao invés do 'de' para o nome do capítulo, porquê a imbecil aqui conseguiu bolar um título com um caractere a mais do que o que era permitido no site ¬¬'_

Nossa, as reviews vieram bem rapidinho! :3 Até uma amiga minha da escola mandou! 8D (Valeu Nayka /o/) Bom, como prometido, aqui está o Cap. 2, que fala sobre algumas das várias decisões de como será o casamento deles. A decisão da data, do local, do tipo de casamento. Será que eles vão casar em uma igreja Jashinista? Católica? Em um cartório bem longe dali? Descubra lendo! :B

**Cap. 2 - Pein, eu quero um vestido de algodão! T.T**

Nos últimos dias, havia esfriado um bocado na floresta. Os animais estavam em suas tocas e as nuvens cobriam o céu dessa manhã chuvosa. Tudo estava uma bagunça na caverna da Akatsuki desde o pedido de Pein. Todos estavam muito animados para decidir cada detalhe do casamento. Konan e Pein decidiram fazer uma reunião para decidir alguns tópicos.

Pein: -pega megafone- Atenção Akatsukis, reunião aqui em baixo em 2 minutos! n:.:n -deixa megafone no chão-

Konan: ô.o -parada do lado do Pein- ...

Resto: ... -fazendo outras coisas-

Pein: ¬:.:¬# -pega megafone de novo- EI, TODO MUNDO AQUI EM BAIXO EM 1 MINUTO E MEIO OU VOCÊS JÁ ERAM, IMBECIS! Ò:.:Ó9

Resto: (vozes) -barulhos de portas abrindo, fechando e passos pela escada-

Konan: Ufa, achei que você tinha tomado estrogêneo¹ o.o

Pein: Eu não tomo estrogêneos nem esteróides ô:.:o'

Konan: Sério? o.o Eu achei que tomasse esteróides o3o

Pein: ¬:.:¬ _"Ufa, essa passou perto! O:.:O Ela quase descobriu que eu tomo esteróides X:"_

Konan: Tá, parei e.e

Resto: Chegamos o.o -sentando no sofá-

Pein: Muito bem. ù:.:u Como vocês sabem, eu e a Konan vamos nos casar. Essa reunião é para decidir alguns dos detalhes essenciais para que saia tudo certo. Que comecem as sugestões! u:.:u'

Itachi: Ei, Pein-sama, que eu saiba, antes das pessoas casarem elas têm despedidas de solteiro u/.\ú

Pein: Despedidas de solteiro? O:.:o

Itachi: É, chefe! Despedidas de solteiro são festas feitas alguns dias antes do casamento, para se despedir da vida de solteiro. Nessas festas as pessoas ficam bêbadas, dançam e contratam put---

Pein: NEM PENSAR. NADA DE DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO. Ò:.:O

Konan: É, NEM PENSAR Ò.O

Itachi: Tudo bem o/.\o'

Hidan: Ei, vocês deveriam se casar em uma igreja Jashinista, no dia 06/06/3006! 8D

Pein e Konan: NÃO! ¬¬' ¬:.:¬'

Hidan: Ah, pelo menos se casem em uma igreja Jashinista então! ._.

Pein e Konan: NÃO! ¬¬' ¬:.:¬¨

Hidan: T.T

Deidara: Então, que tal se eu fizer uns vasos e esculturas de argila pra decorar o salão do casamento? n.\)

Konan: Boa idéia, Deidara! n.n Desde que não seja argila explosiva ¬¬ Não quero explosões no MEU casamento. u.ú

Sasori: Eu posso fazer miniaturas dos noivos! o/

Pein: Pra colocar no bolo?

Sasori: Isso aí.

Pein: Perfeito.

Zetsu: Eu cuido das liras e do arco com cerca viva! n.**u'** Posso comer o padre depois da cerimônia? 'o.**n**

Konan: Pode ser. E sim, pode comer o padre, se a gente for casar em igreja.

Pein: Como assim? ô:.:ô

Konan: A gente podia casar no judiciário 8D

Pein: Você quer dizer... Em um CARTÓRIO? Ô:.:O

Konan: Claro, aí a gente não precisa enfrentar duas horas de fala-fala de padre, aquele negócio de jurar ficar ao lado do outro na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, e toda aquela baboseira.

Pein: Ah, vamos pro judiciário, tá apoiada o.o

Zetsu: No judiciário tem alguém pra eu comer? o.**ú**

Konan: Tem o cara que entrega o papel.

Zetsu: Então pode ser. n.**n**

Tobi: Eei! Tobi quer encher os balões! n.x

Pein: Tobi, não vão ter balões. ¬:.:¬'

Tobi: COMO ASSIM 'NÃO VÃO TER BALÕES'? Ò.X TEM QUE TER BALÕES, PO... POMBAS!!! ¬.x

Todos menos Tobi: O.O O/.\O O:.:O O.\) O.**O**

Tobi: -pigarro- Ehehe, Tobi is a good boy! 'ñ.x'

Todos menos Tobi: -suspiro de desdém-

Konan: Olha Tobi, desculpa, mas a gente não pode ter balões no nosso casamento. É muito infantil! D:

Tobi: Tobi entende. T.x

Konan: Eu estava pensando e...

Pein: E o quê? o:.:ô

Konan: Pein, eu quero um vestido de algodão! T.T

Kakuzu: NADA DISSO! Ò.O Porquê não faz um de papel, que você decide como vai ser e sai praticamente de graça? T.T

Konan: É que vai estar frio, e papel não aquece muito quando se trata de... digamos... NEVASCAS E TEMPERATURAS BAIXAS. ¬¬

Pein: Kakuzu, se vira! Se é o desejo da minha Konanzinha, você vai ter que atender u.u Compre tecido de algodão e faça o vestido você mesmo, se não quer gastar dinheiro com um.

Kakuzu: Boa idéia! 8D -sai voando e volta com um rolo enorme de tecido de algodão barato todo embolotado- Eu sei costurar!

Konan: Ah, vai se ferrar né Kakuzu! ¬¬ Eu não quero um vestido de algodão embolotado cheio de emendas pretas! ¬¬

Kakuzu: Mas é barato! ò.Ó

Konan: Mas eu não vou vestir! Ò.Ó

Kakuzu: Tá, tá, eu pago um vestido de loja então ¬¬' -entrega carteira-

Hidan: Mas Kakuzu-chan, aquele dinheiro era pros meus materiais de cerimônia e o meu sangue de galinha! T.T

Kakuzu: Eu não pago nada pra você, imbecil. ù.ú

Hidan: T.T

Kakuzu: ù.ú

Hidan: T.T

Kakuzu: o.o

Hidan: T.T

Kakuzu: ó.ò

Hidan: T.T

Kakuzu: TÁ, PÁRA COM ESSA CARA! ._.

Hidan: T.T

Kakuzu: TÁ, EU PAGO AS COISAS PRA VOCÊ! .____.

Hidan: n.n

Kakuzu: ¬¬'

Hidan: :3

Kakuzu: ;-;

Pein: JÁ CHEGA! Ò.O

Kakuzu e Hidan: O.O7

Pein: Konan? Konan? Ó:.:Ò CADÊ A KONAN??? T:.:T

Konan: -foi comprar o vestido-

Pein: -olhando pra uma plaquinha deixada no chão onde a Konan estava, escrita em letras de forma: saí pra comprar meu vestido. -Konan-

Todos: o.o o/.\o o.\) o.**o**

Pein: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T:.:T ELA SAIU PRA COMPRAR O VESTIDO SEM A GENTE! Ò:.:ó ATRÁS DELAAAAAAAA!!!!! /Ò:.:Ó/ -sai correndo-

Todos: HAI! Ò.Ó7 -saem correndo atrás-

**Continua...**

O que vai acontecer? Pein e os outros encontrarão Konan a tempo de ajudá-la a escolher seu vestido? Eu vou ganhar um computador novo de natal? Descubra no próximo capítulo!

Olha gente, eu tô animada com a hipótese de que talvez eu ganhe MESMO um computador novo de natal. É do meu pai, mas ele tem mais memória e é mais bombado que o meu *O* Então vamos esperar pra ver no que dá, não é? :D Bom, aqui está o capítulo, como prometido. Com 5 reviews eu começo a fazer o próximo.

Faltam 11 dias pro natal! Passa rápido, não? 8D Pois é, eu acho que se continuar a fic nesse ritmo, eu posto o capítulo do casamento como um especial de natal! n.n

Acho que é isso (:

Ja ne, minna! Não esqueçam das reviews, ou eu não vou continuar a fic! ò.o


End file.
